Curls A Mirage X Bloodhound Short
by honeybunchesofbooks
Summary: The mysterious Legend has a soft spot for curls. The trickster as a soft spot for the mysterious legend. When they confess, what will happen? This is fluff, so enjoy! (psst- it is also on Wattpad via Underratedtrashbins) Also it is under the Titanfall genre because they all exist within the same universe :)


The hum of the ship drowned out any noise that tried to reach the ears of the Legend standing, ready to jump from the ship. It was a fine day, the sun shone bright high within the sky, and few clouds scattered the horizon. A fine day to slatra our enemies. As jumpleader, the legend was surveying the land below, known as Kings Canyon looking for a good place to land. Whilst waiting for the jumpmaster to choose a spot a hand grabbed their shoulder and came close to their ear and yelled "How about over there?" came the voice of one of the other legends on the same team. Nodding their head he pinged the location. It lay 1000ft in front of them to the northeast. Looking at the piece of land the leader gaged the time it would take for them to land and determined that they would need to jump 600ft away from the pinged location. Signalling to the other legend to get ready, they had formed a V formation. The leader put up his hand and signalled on the count of three to jump. With anticipating breaths they all waited. 500ft to go, their hearts beating faster. 400ft, they stepped closer. 300ft, the leader started to count down. 200ft, they calmed their racing hearts. 100ft they took a steady breath and ran from the carrier and jumped. The wind was whipping by their faces, to counter the lack of oxygen they wore face masks that hooked to a small canister that fell off when they were 50 ft from the ground. The canister was biodegradable and would decompose after 48 hours. It was a new piece of equipment ordered by the head of the Apex Games when the games were just starting. Before that, they had received many complaints from the Legends before that they were experiencing respiratory problems due to the high speeds they were traveling at when jumping from the ship.

As the group soared through the sky their bodies loomed over the horizon. With the specks of morning rays left from earlier this morning hitting the many soaring figures, their figures casted down small shadows to the ground below. Like the blackflies of the swamp on Earth they flew, targeting their location. Heading in to take what they desired. Beside the jumpmaster they could hear the howling of laughter from their teammate, smiling they made an acute dive and were greeted by the ever growing landscape below. To the leaders left he head the other teammate yelling over the howling wind and riotous noise of the jet packs signaling to three more groups coming in as well. Giving a nod of acknowledgement they lowered their feet to the ground and slowly turned up the power of the jet packs to make a nice landing- not to hard, but not to slow either. It was a common mistake made by newer trainees to put too much power back into their jets that they would begin to travel upwards. Then with fear they would turn the jets off to quickly and plummet to the ground below. Although injuries from falling were not much of a problem because all legends were given energized soles that fit into the desired pair of shoes they wore. This allowed them to jump from mighty heights and not sustain any damage as the sole of the shoe would absorb the energy of the landing and disperse it as they ran-thus giving all legends a boost in speed. With three pairs of feet making contact with the ground the group dispersed and went in search of the first weapons they could get their hands on. Sprinting towards the closest building the jumpmaster had burst open the door and found a Prowler SMG and an arc star. Just as they picked up the weapon another person came running through the door, whipping around the jumpmaster had looked into the eyes of the opponent and aimed the SMG. The attacker quickly got out an arc star and threw it in the direction of the jumpmaster. While moving out of the way they aimed the gun and shot bullets hitting the opponent. Through the technically advanced contacts the jumpmaster was wearing they were able to see the damage done to their opponent. With the creation of this game many devices and equipment upgrades were made to allow each and every legend to become the strongest that they could be. The soles, biodegradable canisters, and contacts being a few of the many technical advancements. They arc star blew and the jumpmasters movements were slow, but not knowing the impact radius the opponent was hit as well. The opponent was obviously a new comer, the fate of this battle would determine whether or not they would be able to join the rest of the Apex Legends. Pulling the trigger, ever so slowly, the jumpmaster was prepared to start shooting when the effects of the arc star wore off. Glaring at the attacker with ice cold eyes they were prepared. The fear in the eyes of their prey was enough satisfaction to ease off of them, but alas this was a tournament. You beat them, you're better. They beat you, they're better. Plain and simple. Nobody wanted to be underhanded by their opponent when on the battlefield.

The arc stars ability lost its power and the jumpmaster was already pressing the trigger sending a pack of bullets in the direction of the opponent, hitting them square in the head. The assailant fell to the ground and was quickly taken down by the leader. Heading out of the building the leader met up with the other teammates and they were off to the next part of the island. Continuously scanning the area they made it to their next location without running into trouble. Looting the area, the pack of legends looked like ravenging raccoons scrounging the area for any decent items to take. Anything shiny would be targeted.

Once they had wiped clean the area they moved again in unison to the next stop. They never broke pack and always kept a watchful eye over one another. Especially the raven haired man, always watching, for he didn't want his teammate to get hurt. The raven haired man accompanied by a set of goggles over his head head an affection towards the jumpmaster. It was like a childhood crush that wouldn't go away. He didn't know when it started and he didn't know when it would end- if it ever did. Although he really didn't mind the small crush on the person in front. They were on the outskirts of the repulsor sector when two others came out of a building. Slowing their pace just a little bit the treaded the land carefully, not wanting to alert the other two strangers in front of them. They could charge in and have the upper hand but the jumpmaster didn't want to engage in fights if the God's didn't will it. They trusted the God's and their choices to change one's fate. With heightened senses they all waited till the other two were out of sight and then proceeded to carry out what they were about to do in this area. Again, they divided and conquered the rest of the places the two strangers missed.

The zone was closing in and they were lucky enough to be within the ring. The teammate by the name of Pathfinder went to one of the beacons and located the next rings position. "New Kill Leader" came the loud voice of the announcer over the speakers- they were attached to the scattered holographic flags on the island; indicating the top team. "huh, New kill leader, soon to be me" said the smooth voice of Mirage. The jump master had just shook their head, amused by the teammates ability to remain so exuberant in the most stressful of times. The character was a trickster but when not on the field he was a- well, nothing can change a tricksters personality. Mirage was a man of one personality. "I have found the next ring, look at your maps" Came the robotic, yet humanized voice of the MRVN bot. He was a fine build with a sad beginning. He was booted up in an abandoned laboratory and like any creation he had wanted to find his creator. He did so by joining the Apex Games but since he was new to the different emotions that dwelled within the human neural system it made that much easier to kill. Although much like any other robotic creation it was designed to learn and grow accustomed to the environment around it, learning the different emotions was complex but slowly the robot was learning all different kinds of things every single day. It was nice to see the robot growing off the field, as it's sentience was improving. Although the jump master feared that by continuing to play in the Apex Games the robot was going to perceive the world through different eyes. It would see only death, sadness, loss, fear, and pain. They didn't want that for the robot so the only thing that he could do was make their life a little more entertaining when off the field. This would normally include, teaching them how to play different games such as hide and seek, and tag (which they thought was a nicer version of the games). The jump master would also teach them how to do the most basic of mundane things, like cook, clean, and socialize. Although the socializing part was mainly taken care of Lifeline. The jumpmaster was more of a reclusive type, but wasn't afraid to lend a hand to anyone who needed it.

Checking their maps the all pinged a general location to guide them to the next location. They were on their way, while running they heard gunshots in the distance. The jump master had stopped in their tracks and looked in the location of the noise, they couldn't see the people but he was sure that they were there. Wanting to add to the triple digits he canceled their previous location and had motioned for the other two to follow. While running over the hill they crouched and took out their guns. The sun that was beating down on them helped them but the light it let off helped them see who was down below. The jumpmaster had pressed a button on the pad located on his arm and he was able to see the general location of where the enemy was. Whilst doing this he knew that the people below would know that someone was near and would be on guard. Motioning for Pathfinder to flank he and Mirage would take the offensive side and flush out the enemy, pushing them back into Pathfinders location. Pathfinder would then throw the arc stars and slow the movements of their opponents. This way they were able to kill them quickly and efficiently. Moving Forward with the plan was better said than done. Whilst entering the area Pathfinder immediately became under fire and both Mirage and the jump master had to make a run over to help their fallen comrade. From the safety of the TV screens people were laughing, but most were concerned. The trio was infamous for beating every single game they had together, but today did not seem to grace them with luck. The silence radiating from the people at home was deafening, but on the field everything was quite the opposite. Bullets were flying in every direction, only a fair few would hit the intended target. "Hound what are you thinking over there?" Yelled an anxious Mirage. As jumpmaster, Bloodhound wasn't quite sure what to do except to keep firing bullets. SEconds had passed and Pathfinder was taken down and was sent back to the ship, the two had only 30 seconds to get his banner but under the current circumstances they were unsure whether they were going to save their friend. While still firing bullets Bloodhound had an idea "Cover me" Mirage covered Bloodhound and with the time that he had Bloodhound had activated his Beast of the Hunt mode. With red eyes and a new found anger they tracked down the attackers and was ready to smite them into oblivion. As they were running towards the location of two players bloodhound saw a raven in his peripheral. A bad sign it was to see a raven, it meant that Odin was watching and death was likely near. Brushing it off he charged into the room and shot his peacekeeper in the direction of the campers. Knocking the two just in time they were back to their normal self. It wasn't long though before the third party member of the squad had knocked Mirage. Running to his aid Bloodhound had shot the opponent and killed him on sight. Much to Bloodhounds dismay they were unable to grab Pathfinders banner, walking back over to Mirage they kneeled down and jabbed him with the syringe, "It is not your time" they said as the rest of the fluid emptied into Mirage. "Thanks hound" he said as he patted him on the back. It was only recently that Mirage had taken to calling Bloodhound the rather typical nickname. It wasn't an extravagant nick name but it still made Bloodhound smile a little. While looting the crates the announcer came back on "Ring Closing" looking at the map they noticed that they were a fair bit aways from the next location. They finished up looting the crates and were on their way. The run wasn't very talkative, but who had time for talking when you had to watch out for each others backs. The time to talk was when the game was over.

"Thanks again for saving me back there" came the voice of Mirage, his tone was quieter than usual and Bloodhound took notice but didn't ask any questions. "You didn't have to save me, you should have gotten Pathfinder" Mirage wasn't looking at Bloodhound but rather ahead. Bloodhound couldn't see his eyes but hearing his voice, he didn't need to, they knew he was very thankful. "The Allfather had a different plan" that was all they said. Continuing forward they reached the next ring. There were now only 4 squads left, preparing for a battle they had picked up more ammo and syringes. While running to the next building Bloodhound was shot in the head by a sniper, the hit of the bullet sent his stumbling sideway and before he could aim he was taken out. "Shit" mumbled Mirage as he ran back to quickly grab Bloodhounds banner. The sniper again had hit Mirage in the head as well. It only took one more shot to knock the last teammate but luckily the sniper had missed by a fraction. Running back into the building Mirage quickly healed himself, but he could hear the pounding of footsteps.

The sound of the door bursting down was enough for the whole team to realize that today was not their day to win. Before Mirage could shoot at the attackers he was taken out and their squad was eliminated. Spawning back up on the ship Mirage found his way over to Pathfinder and Bloodhound. Plopping on the seat he let out a sigh, "That match was a load of shit" mumbled Mirage. Pathfinder just looked at the curly haired man and calculated his emotions; storing them away. Bloodhound on the other hand just patted his shoulder and didn't say anything.

It took about another 20 minutes for the game to finish. The winning team consisted of Gibraltar, Wraith, and Bangalore. Once they were back on the ship they were all greeted with cheers and claps from everyone else. Now with the game over everyone was taken back to the penthouse in which all of the Apex Legends lived in. It was a white lavish 4 story house placed neatly on top of the tallest hill within the city. Within the building the 1st floor was the lounging area where the group would hold interviews, relax and hold meetings. There was also a kitchen and a dining room. The color tone of the 1st floor consisted of a modern touch with monotone colors such as black, white, grey, and a pop of red. Very elegant and TV ready in a matter of seconds. The 2nd floor was the activity room in which held a pool table, 2 washrooms, three flat screen TV's and the newest of gaming consoles, there was also a mini bar in the corner which was used fairly often by the legends. The 3rd floor held the women's bedrooms and living room. Each room was customed to fit each and every legends personality. Lastly on the 4th floor was the men's bedrooms and living room, much like the women's their bedrooms were too decorated to fit each personality.

Wraiths room was a soft grey color with white linings, the color was a hard reminder of her past. Although it kept her anger alive, thus pushing her forward to search for who she really is. The bedroom also had a purple undertone, it seemed that she really enjoyed the color purple. She bed was placed in the farthest corner of her room, it was a simple twin bed with plain white sheets and two pillows of the same colour. Across from her bed lay a desk, made of glass, which found itself broken every other week due to her staying up days at a time and finally going mad for an hour or two before calming down. Even though the voice helped her at the best of times it still drove her to the brink of insanity. In those time Anita would comfort the hurt girl until she was able to stand on her two feet again. Wraiths room was rather plain and didn't hold much to it, there wasn't even a window.

Anita's room on the other hand was rather filled with items, although some would be more uncommon than others. As a child Anita has always been fascinated by the army and would collect items such as little plastic soldiers, and tanks. As she grew up she would hold onto the items and they all eventually found their way into her current living quarters. The walls were covered by a deep red and a white ceiling and a wooden floor. For Anita's personality it was very elegant color scheme. Her room was placed besides wraith in the corner. There Anita had a window with her bed placed below. Anita had always loved waking up with the sun on her face, so putting the bed under the four pane window was her best bet. The covers were black as midnight and sheer. Anita also had an undying love for pillows so if she had her way you would find her bed covered top to bottom, but with a few words from Ajay, there were 4 pillows on the queen sized bed. On either side of the bed were two 3x3 night tables that each held medium sized lamps. Anita's room also had a nice darkwood desk where you would find her computer with an open window that showed the different types of new guns that were out. It was always concerning to the rest of the girls but Anita payed no mind.

Finally Ajays room was more on the feminine side. Her walls were white save for the soft brown shelves decorating the one wall. Her bed was queensized and had a headboard, her sheets were a faded pink and purple style and she too had 4 pillows there were the same color scheme. Ajay also had plushies of her drone sitting on the bedroom bench that lay at the end of her bed and art from her fans hanging on the wall. Her room was also the brightest with two windows one on each wall. Each window had a flower bed hanging from the window sill and Ajay would tend to the flowers everynight before bed. Unlike the other two girls Ajay prefered to work outside her room so her room was without a desk. She would rather work at the kitchen table or in the girls living room.

When on the men's floor it was slightly messier than the girls but thanks to Pathfinder it would be cleaned once a week. Every Once in awhile Bloodhound would also help out the bot but that would usually end up in a game of "where is that item" although Bloodhound would hide the item in his pocket and watch amusedly as Pathfinder would would search for hours for the hidden item.

Starting off with Makoa's room, his room was a light blue color with a white ceiling. His bed was a sleek black frame with a small headboard that curved. His sheets were a black and white color scheme , he also had two bedside tables that held photos of his boyfriend, family, and his home planet Solace. Makoa was a home body but due to his growing fanbase he had stayed and kept participating in the Apex games. He would often send money back home to help support his family. In the corner Makoa also had a black desk that held a computer where you would find him most nights talking to his boyfriends which would last for hours on end-sometimes bugging the other sleeping legends. Beside his desk there was a two pane window which looked over the bustling city below.

Alexander's room was more or less a laboratory with many pieces of equipment scattered about. It was a wonder sometimes that he hasn't blown up anything yet. Even though Alexander was a man of science he also was a book worm with a huge addiction to tea. Within his room Alex had a single bed tucked in the corner, the sheets were a grey color as were his pillows. And beside his bed was his desk in which he would get up in the morning and sit straight in his chair and work on his latest poison, perfecting it. After he did an hour of work he would then proceed downstairs to eat breakfast. His walls were an off white with wood trimmings lining the bottom. His room also had no window so to lighten up the place he had four built-in circular lights.

Pathfinders room was very colorful to say the least, with dark blue walls and a cyan carpet there was photos of potential " "creators" covering the one wall. There was no bed for Pathfinder as he would stand and put himself into rest mode for the night. The robot also had a window that looked at a waterfall in the distance. The MRVN bot would often find himself looking out the window and thinking about where his creator was and why they weren't looking for him the same way he was. Since he was a robot his emotions were very hard to figure out unless he decided to talk about them, but the group has come to understand that if Pathfinder is quiet for more than a day than something is up and one of the members will usually go and talk to the robot to see what's the matter.

Elliotroom had greyish blue walls with one side covered by faux wood. The trims were white as was the ceiling. For the trickster of the group his room was very refined. He had a four post bed that was made of oak, it was adorned with white sheetps and two small pillows that had a zig-zag pattern. Beside his bed he had one bedside dresser that had a black lamp. The dresser was littered with photos of his brother, fans, and most prominent his mother. In the back lay a huge photo of his brothers and mother all together with smiles gracing their faces. Opposite of his bed Elliot had a oak desk with a computer and a few packages from his fans. Above his desk he had shelves and two cork boards that were covered in photos and plushies from his fans. Where there wasn't a corkboard, or shelves he wrote on the wall of things his fans had said over the internet-most of which boosted his ego just a little bit. It was obvious that even though Elliot had a big ego he really cared for his fans.

Last but not least there was Bloodhounds room. His walls were a taupe color with dark wood trimmings. He had a large window that looked out into the deep forest, opposite of the window the wall had the newest holographic screen. Bloodhound usually had the screen set on the forest setting, which they thoroughly enjoyed because the screen was also connected to his speakers and he would turn on the sound and a slew of chirping noises can be heard. Bloodhound would often turn it on at night to help him sleep. On the far side of his room there was a desk made of dark spruce which held his computer and a few gifts from his fans. Everything about Bloodhounds room was calm and serene, Elliot found himself in his room when everyone else was getting stressed about upcoming meetings and interviews.

It was late in the evening and everyone has had their dinner. Alex, and Wraith were the only two that were back in their rooms doing god knows what. Pathfinder, Makoa, and Ajay were on the second floor playing a game called Mario Kart. Sometimes if you listened carefully you could hear the screams of one of them if they had lost their match. Bloodhound and Elliot were on the first floor relaxing on the couch, and Anita was in the kitchen cleaning her weapons.

For some reason the tension between the two was thick, almost to the point where you could slice it open with a butter knife, but none of them refused to leave the other. They both sat quietly in the living room, Mirage in the hanging moon chair, and Bloodhound on the couch with his legs spread and arms hanging lazily over the back, his head resting against the couch. One was simply trying to rest but the other had thoughts running through his head. Elliot fro the past few months now has had feeling towards Bloodhound, yet he didn't know how to approach the situation. He didn't care if they were a boy or a girl, it was their elusive and reclusive personality that drew the curly haired trickster in. The kind words that they used. And over all the way they acted around him. He remembered the first time that he saw Bloodhound, he was new to the Apex Games and when they had crossed paths Bloodhound looked menacing. As far as Elliot could tell he was only doing it for show, but that didn't stop him from sizing him up on the field. After that match though people had taken notice to his looks towards the new contestant and immediately rumors started to fly across the internet.

_New love interests?_

_Mirages secrete Partner_

_To kill or love: The internal Battle_

The last was fairly interesting but so far fetched that it made everyone laugh for about a week straight. As a little secrete between Elliot and his clone he wished that Bloodhound was his partner. Yet again, he didn't know how to go around a situation like this. I mean, there was the incident on the field. Elliot tried to convey some sort of affectionate emotion but Bloodhound was to caught up in the game that he didn't notice. _Try, and try again right? _Thought Elliot as he sat in the chair legs crossed with one arm propped on his thigh and chin resting on his palm. He gave a sigh and fell back into the chair, this was obviously too much thinking for the man and so he decided to just close his eyes. Soon enough the days events caught up to him and he fell asleep.

The body in the same vicinity heard the sigh and looked up to see what was the matter, but after looking at Elliot he noticed that he was fast asleep. Rolling their eyes the got up out of the couch and walked over to the sleeping man, tilting his head the tracker took in his features. Dark curly hair, defined cheeks, smooth tan skin, and a well kept beard. A very decent looking human which Bloodhound found quite attractive. Leaning down they picked up Elliot bridal style and carried him to his room. Walking up the three flight of stares and entering his room he laid him gently on the bed and covered him in his sheets. Before walking out of the room he gave the sleeping figure one last glance over and then turned off the lights and closed the door leaving them to rest for the remainder of the night. Feeling tired as well, Bloodhound made their way to their room and got undressed and dressed into more comfier clothes for the night-which consisted of a boxers and an overly large t-shirt. The shaggy hair that they had was all ruffled up from the helmet that they wore all day, after running their fingers through their locks they entered the bathroom connected to their room. After they brushed their teeth they were all ready for bed. Grabbing the remote they had turned on the screen and turned down the volume until it was just a low hum of noises. Feeling at peace Bloodhound had crawled into bed and soon was fast asleep.

The night slowly dragged on and one by one all of the legends had found their way into their rooms for a good night's rest.

The morning broke and the first one up was Bloodhound, pulling themselves out of bed they made their way to the bathroom and stripped themselves of their clothes. Turning on the water they stepped in and cleaned themselves off. In another room There stirred another body. Shielding their eyes they soon noticed that they were in their bed. Elliot was sure that he had fallen asleep in the moon chair down stairs, who had brought him back up?

Elliot had layed in bed for a few more minutes until he was sure that he was fully awake. Getting up out of bed he undressed and put on some clean clothes. Combing the hair out of his eyes he walked out of the room and made his way to the living room where he turned on the TV and watched the morning news. The news was filled with action scenes from yesterday's game. Other news talked about the economy and weather. All in all there was nothing special on the news that caught the interest of the trickster. Pulling out his phone he browsed through social media, giving out likes, sending comments and looking at the fans pictures of what they had made for him. Elliot didn't realise it but after about 20 minutes a voice sounded from behind him "That supposed to be you?" jumping in his seat Elliot turned around only to be faced with the masked face of Bloodhound. Calming his beating heart he replied "well yeah" elliot had to admit that even if his fans couldn't draw or create art didn't mean that he cared less for them. He loved them all the same. Bloodhound just hummed in replay and took a seat beside Elliot. "Anything interesting on the news this morning" asked Bloodhound as he looked at Elliot, "nothing to interesting, just news about the game, weather and economy" Elliot replied looking away from Bloodhound feeling a heat rise into his cheeks. There was silence between the two, not wanting it to get as awkwards as it was last night Elliot asked "So, uh, how was your night?" Bloodhound tilted his head back and replied, "well, after taking you up to your bed I got ready as well. Overall it was a peaceful night, how was yours?" Elliot didn't reply to Bloodhound but rather said "so you were the one to take me up. Thanks" he gave a little laugh and got up from his seat and started to head downstairs, again his face was on fire and he didn't want Bloodhound to see. Bloodhound confused at Eli's sudden movements followed behind him.

It was around 6 am and usually no one else would be getting up for another hour. The two had walked into the kitchen and Elliot grabbed a pan and the carton of eggs. "How many eggs do you want?" he asked Bloodhound not making eye contact. "Two" came their voice. Elliot had gotten out four eggs and proceeded to cook them. Occupying himself with the eggs he didn't realise that Bloodhound was watching his every movement waiting for a sign to question him about the unusual behaviour. After grabbing the loaf of bread from the cabinet he turned around but was met by a very close Bloodhound, "woah, uh hey" Elliot stuttered. "What's wrong?" questioned the figure in front of him. Trying to move around Bloodhound failed, "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong" came the voice again. Elliot could listen to his voice all day. "Nothing's wrong, now can you please move" unconvinced Bloodhound shook his head indicating that he wasn't going to move. Sighing Elliot gave him a vague answer "it's just that stuff had been on my mind lately" he said finally looking at Bloodhound. Bloodhound just hummed and moved out of his way. Elliot walked over to the cooking eggs and lowered the heat as they were about to overcook. "Thinking about what?" Bloodhound pushed, but Elliot didn't answer. "Is it girl problems?" He asked again, this time Elliot stopped in his tracks and gave a huff of annoyance, "something like that" he replied. Elliot knew that they weren't going to stop until they got a full answer. _Maybe I should just tell him_ he thought as he put two slices of bread into the toaster and set the timer. Bloodhound now eager to know who it was leaned on the counter and asked "who is she?";if you could see the jealousness in his eyes. "Well, I don't know" replied Elliot. The person that he liked didn't take off the mask, especially when they ate, he would remove part of the mask and eat through the hole. "You don't know? How do you not know?" Bloodhound was a little miffed at the fact that Elliot didn't know who she was, "did you meet online?" he questioned again. "No" was all Elliot had said. "Where did you meet this girl then?" Bloodhound was now Confused. "On the field" These answers weren't narrowing the choices that Bloodhound was coming up with. It couldn't have been the girls in the house, could it? "When?" Bloodhound was curious as to who this girl was. "A couple of months ago" Elliot was tending to the eggs and when the toast popped he went over and grabbed the toast and buttered it. Bloodhound was now thinking, the only new member that joined was him, but he wasn't a girl. _But I guess he doesn't know that._ Bloodhound thought. After a few moments of silence it finally dawned on Bloodhound that Eli was talking about him. To say he was ecstatic was an understatement but he didn't allow it to show just yet. Looking at Eli who was busy making breakfast he took in his features looking for any sign that would indicate nervousness. Walking over behind him, he turned Eli around and asked, "are you talking about me?". Elliot was a hot mess, he averted his eyes from Bloodhound and made a small gulp. This was enough evidence for Bloodhound. Stepping away, "close your eyes" he asked. With Elliot confused he did as asked and waited for Bloodhound to say something. He could hear the ruffling of something metallic. Although his thoughts were louder, _Fuck they hates me now, their gonna punch me_ were just some of the few thoughts running through Elliot's mind.

Elliot didn't know how long it had been but he was about to open his eyes when he felt the softest pair of lips land on his. It took him a second to realise what was happening but by then they had pulled away. "You can open them again" said the voice, but this time it didn't sound like it was muffled by a gas mask. Opening his eyes, he saw a face in front of him. The face held ice blue eyes, hair white as snow that fell perfectly over his eyes , and a chiseled jawline that could cut paper. Looking more at the face in front of him he could tell that there were pink faded marks over his face. Bringing up his hand he touched the marks. Bloodhound let Elliot explore the features of his face, he admired the look of awe on his face. Elliot held Bloodhounds chin and his need got the better of him. Leaning down slightly he landed a kiss on the soft, full lips of his again. This time the both kissed in unison.

Bloodhound during the kiss had taken off his gloves and ran then through Eli's curly hair. How he adored his curls, the softness of them. Everything about the situation was pure and they both didn't want it to end. Only the were stopped when the sound of the fire alarm went off. Turning around Elliot noticed that they had burned the eggs. Once dealing with the eggs the both smiled at each other laughing. Elliot hugged Bloodhound and asked "how about cereal?" that sounded like a good idea to Bloodhound and he just nodded.

The two sat on the couch eating a their bowls of cereal when Bloodhound asked, "so, does this mean we're dating?" Elliot looked at him and he couldn't express how happy that would make him feel. "I guess so, if you're okay with it?" Bloodhound just nodded his head vigorously. They both sat in silence enjoying the company of each other until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Holy Shit!" came the voices of the rest of the legends- even Alexander was surprised.


End file.
